Segundo
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Porque não era apenas Mello que sempre ficava em segundo lugar e Sayu sabia muito bem como era ser deixada pra trás


_**Death Note pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata**__**.**_

**Título**: Segundo

**Gênero:** Drama/ Conforto

**Anime/ Mangá: **Death Note

**Personagens:** Mello e Yagami Sayu

**Classificação:** K (livre)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Contém spoilers do volume 08 do mangá e os capítulos 28 e 29 da série animada.

Nota 3: A fanfic não é romance.

Boa leitura!

SEGUNDO

O que os separava era uma porta de vidro blindado. Sayu não sabia por que estava ali, nem qual era o problema entre aquele garoto loiro e seu pai. Também não fazia ideia do que era o tal caderno que tanto falava. Tudo que Yagami Sayu sabia naquele momento era que por mais estranho que parecesse, sua vida era parecida com do rapaz postado do outro lado da porta.

As coisas ainda eram confusas na mente da adolescente. Mal saíra da escola quando um furgão a abordou e homens que ela nunca viu a jogaram para dentro do carro. Então depois de muito sacolejar no interior do veículo, trocou a viagem por um deslize suave de avião. Não sabia precisar quanto tempo havia se passado ou para onde estava sendo levada, estivera amarrada, vendada e amordaçada a maior parte do tempo. Quando finalmente a venda se foi, se viu diante de uma sala cheia de homens estranhos e ameaçadores. Atrás de si podia ouvir um programa de TV falado em inglês e só então se deu conta que seus sequestradores não eram japoneses. O que mais lhe chamara atenção era um garoto sentado no centro da sala. Longos cabelos loiros, roupas de couro, devorara uma barra de chocolate avidamente. Ele parecia muito pequeno e frágil, mas os outros homens tinham um enorme respeito por ele. Fora ele quem ligara para seu pai, que fizera ameaças, que falara diversas vezes do tal caderno.

Sentada entre as lâminas de vidro da porta giratória, a garota tentava organizar seus pensamentos, quando uma chuva de barras de chocolate foi derramada aos seus pés. Mello estava parado diante da porta de vidro, próximo a pequena abertura na porta. Ele estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e encarava a refém.

"Coma."

Sayu encarou os chocolates caídos aos seus pés. Sentia-se faminta, mas não teve coragem de se mover.

"Coma."

Sayu permaneceu imóvel. Sabia que ele a encarava, mas era fraca demais para sustentar o olhar, por isso permaneceu encarando as barras de chocolate. O silêncio desceu sobre eles por um longo tempo e só foi quebrado quando Mello esmurrou a porta de vidro. Sayu não teve coragem de encará-lo, apenas encolheu-se abraçando os joelhos. Podia ouvir a respiração dele acelerada e descompassada.

"Near já deve saber que sou eu quem está por trás de tudo. Tenho certeza que ele já tem um plano para pegar o Kira." As mãos arranharam o vidro debilmente e uma risada amarga ecoou pelo esconderijo. "Não, não. Claro que não. Eu vencerei. Eu sou muito melhor que aquele pivete."

As mãos se crisparam e ele mordeu os lábios. Sayu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Mello parecia ainda mais assustador. Ela viu, pelo canto dos olhos, o garoto escorregar pelo vidro e ficar ajoelhado no chão, a cabeça encostada contra a porta.

"Se L estivesse vivo, teria me escolhido como seu sucessor. Claro que teria." A voz saia alta e estridente, como se tentasse se convencer de suas palavras. "Teria, não?" A voz saíra mais baixa dessa vez, insegura. O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu durar uma eternidade e Sayu estava quase se esquecendo da presença do rapaz ali quando ele voltou a falar.

"Ele teria escolhido o Near. No final das contas, eu teria que ficado em segundo, como sempre." As mãos deslizaram pelo vidro e caíram ao lado do corpo. "Sempre o segundo." Aquele riso amargo e estranho cruzou o corredor. Os olhos de Mello vagaram da sua patética imagem refletida na vidraça para a garota encolhida contra a outra porta, que ainda encarava os chocolates depositados no chão. Só então se dera conta que remoera suas frustrações diante de uma estranha. Não que ele se importasse, mas como sequestrador, havia uma imagem a zelar.

Levantou-se, ajeitou as roupas e rumou para o corredor, em direção à porta de metal.

"Eu também... fico em segundo." A voz saiu extremamente fraca e seria inaudível se o corredor não estivesse mergulhado em completo silêncio. Mello virou-se lentamente e encarou a garota. Sayu permanecia exatamente na mesma posição, encolhida encarando os chocolates. Mello chegou a acreditar que estava ouvindo vozes, consciência pesada ou algo do tipo, quando a garota repetiu. "Eu também sempre fico em segundo."

Sayu não sabia quem era Near. Não sabia se o L de Mello tinha alguma relação com o detetive que caçava o Kira. Não sabia nada a respeito da vida ou passado do rapaz, mas sabia muito bem como era ficar em segundo.

A vida inteira Sayu seria apenas uma sombra atrás do irmão. Raito sempre seria a estrela. Ele era um gênio, dono de um Q.I. altíssimo. Ingressara na carreira policial e fazia parte do esquadrão que caçava o Kira. Além disso, namorava uma estrela pop. E o que Sayu havia feito de importante e relevante? Ser sequestrada? Ela sabia que não importava quanto esforço fizesse, ela sempre seria ofuscada pelo brilho do irmão. Era uma aluna razoável, não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial e nem tivera nenhum namorado que valera a pena. Mesmo que seus pais não fizessem diferença entre os irmãos, mesmo que ela tivesse muito orgulho do Raito, Sayu só sabia como era ficar em segundo.

"Do que está falando?" Mello enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se aproximou da porta de vidro.

"Meu irmão, ele sempre é melhor do que eu." A voz saia falhada e chorosa.

"Você é idiota!" E espalmou as mãos contra o vidro violentamente. "Acha que isso é uma competição idiota entre irmãos?"

"Não, mas..." A voz saiu ainda mais acanhada.

"Então, não diga besteiras!" Sentia uma veia pulsar no pescoço e uma necessidade gigantesca de comer chocolates. Virou as costas para voltar ao interior do esconderijo.

"Meu irmão, se fosse ele, nunca teria sido capturado e mesmo que tivesse, conseguiria sair dessa situação facilmente. Enquanto eu só posso esperar." A voz saiu mais alta e ela finalmente teve coragem de encarar seu sequestrador.

"Tsc. Eu sei que seu irmão é um dos detetives do caso Kira. Mas pra que uma manobra tão arriscada, se o papai fará qualquer coisa pela filhinha?" Mello parecia sarcástico e ambicioso, como se sua mente maquinasse um grande e terrível plano. Sayu se encolheu ainda mais contra a porta de vidro. "Por isso não me importa esse embate de egos entre seu irmão e você. Quando eu tiver o caderno, você pode voltar a sua vidinha medíocre sendo a segunda e eu finalmente vencerei o Near." Havia um sorriso doentio em seus lábios. Ao ver a garota ainda mais encolhida, se virou, apoiando as costas na lâmina de vidro blindado. "Pirralha estúpida, acha que pode comparar sua situação com a minha?" A última frase saíra mais para si mesmo.

Mello podia ser o segundo agora, mas as coisas mudariam quando ele tivesse posse do caderno. Ele resolveria o caso Kira, daria orgulho ao L onde quer que estivesse, esfregaria a vitória na cara do Near e provaria quem era digno de suceder o maior detetive do mundo.

"Mas no final, você ainda será o segundo." A frase saiu um pouco mais firme que as outras, apesar do tom de voz ainda ser muito fraco.

Sayu sabia que não importava se um dia seus esforços superariam o do irmão. Seria apenas um golpe de sorte, um acontecimento raro e ela ainda permaneceria em segundo. E suspeitava que o mesmo ocorreria entre Mello e Near. Não sabia quem era Near , ou que tipo de relação eles mantinham, mas no final, a vitória de Mello, sobre o que quer que fosse, seria apenas um acaso.

A jovem esperou uma reação encolerizada do rapaz, mas ela nunca veio. Mello encostou a cabeça o vidro e encarou o teto.

"É o que acha?" A voz soou suave, sem sarcasmo ou raiva Meio depressiva, pensativa, mas Sayu não soube julgar ao certo como pareceu. Mello sabia que Sayu estava certa. Mesmo com todos os seus esforços, se L estivesse vivo escolheria Near como seu sucessor. Era a escolha clara e óbvia, pois no final, Mello sempre arruinava a situação, graças ao seu temperamento. Ele sempre seria o segundo. Para o mundo, par para si mesmo.

Sayu não sabia por que tinha dito aquelas coisas. Nunca dissera a ninguém como se sentia em relação ao irmão, nem mesmo para a melhor amiga. Assim como as palavras de Mello, muitas das suas pareciam mais uma autoafirmação. Talvez, realmente suas vidas fossem parecidas e no final se lhes restassem se contentar com o segundo lugar.

"Você deveria comer..." Disse deslizando pelo vidro e sentando no chão gelado, de costas para a adolescente. "Ainda tem muito tempo até seu pai chegar." Apesar de toda a situação, finalmente Sayu sentia-se minimamente segura e confortável e isso lhe lembrou de como estava faminta. As barras de chocolates permaneciam espalhadas aos seus pés, e agora pareciam muito apetitosas. "... torça para que seu pai traga o caderno, senão você estará com sérios problemas."

A mão parou no meio do movimento, antes de alcançar o chocolate. Os olhos encaram as costas contra o vidro blindado. Eles não eram próximos, amigos ou confidentes. Ela ainda era uma refém e ele ainda desejava o caderno. Não importava se partilhavam os mesmos sentimentos e angustias, se passariam toda sua vida em segundo plano, se seriam grandes amigos e apoiaram um ao outro se tivessem se conhecido em uma situação diferente. Eles sempre estariam separados por uma porta de vidro blindado.

* * *

N/T: Particularmente, eu não gosto do final da Sayu, parece que ficaram com preguiça de dar um fim descente para ela. Eu preferia que ela tivesse morrido a ficar incapacitada daquele jeito.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos.


End file.
